Melanoid
Melanoid the LightWing Melanoid is Team Light's character don't steal. History Melanoid was born under two full moons to Diffuse and Mozart, a Twilight-Blessed dragonet. Although she doesn't know it, there is some evilness in her because of the two full moons-when a Twilight Blessed is born under three full moons they become evil. The first year of her life was rather uneventful, she didn't make any friends and mostly stayed holed up at home. But during the Induction Ceremony, the High Priest turned her away. Diffuse and Melanoid flew home, and she met Symphony when she was outside crying. After that, they became great friends and still are to this day. They made a lot of trouble, but they always got out of it due to Symphony being a Heaven-Blessed. Then Diffuse and Symphony's mother had a fight and Symphony's mother forbid Symphony from seeing Melanoid. Unknown to both parents, though, Symphony and Melanoid saved up money, met several times, and conjured a plan to run away. They applied to Jade Mountain Creative Middle School and got in with their superb test scores and paid the tuition with the saved-up money, and then ran away. After arriving at JMCMS, Melanoid met Convex, who bullied her and even went as far as to try to slap her. Symphony stood up for Melanoid and got herself and Convex into detention. And then she met Nile and everybody else, and joined the debate club. So far that's all. Personality Melanoid is a very self-conscious and shy dragonet as a result of being teased and tormented throughout her 4 years at home. She doesn't like to lash out at people and she's also very sensitive around other dragons. When she's with Symphony, however, she knows Symphony won't diss her, and Melanoid can be herself. With Symphony, she's outgoing and sarcastic. She can beat anybody in a debate match if Symphony's with her. After Melanoid joined the debate club, she had her first debate with Reindeer, and got really excited for it, so excited that she forgot her nervousness and shyness and was truly herself. Looks Melanoid on her school days wears a dark brown cloak and her identification necklace. She's a dark, dark indigo dragon all over, even her feathery wings are indigo. Her eyes are a cat-like yellow. Her snout is much like a RainWing's, as is her whole head, except for the frill. Her horns are like a SeaWing's. Her wings are fit for swimming like a SeaWing's, but her main body and tail are more like an IceWing's, minus the spikes. The end of her tail is coated in a layer of thin feathers, like all LightWings. Most of the time, she curls inward and folds her wings, and is generally inconspicuous to non-LightWings. Her wings are fully feathered as she is a Twilight Blessed, and her scales shimmer just like Symphony's. She has a really lithe build. Overall, it gives a slight impression of a humongous winged cat with horns. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (TreeDragon) Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing)